Supremacy Agnaktor
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} A rarely seen Agnaktor beyond normal Agnaktor, created by BannedLagiacrus. This Agnaktor is legendary due to it being capable of burning whole villages. Explanation An extremely, ancient species of Agnaktor that rarely appears in the Volcano. This is from it living deep within the lava and being able to spend longer periods in the molten rock. Aesthetic Differences Longer beak, cuts on back fin besides it being pointer, bite marks on neck, a few teeth embedded in its tail, a beak piercing through tail, and missing an eye. Habitat These Agnaktor are prefer areas with violent volcanic activity with very little chances of surviving in such as the Lava Canyon. Attacks and Moves Shares attacks with Agnaktor and Glacial Agnaktor. Call for Help: It can summon Uroktors by raising its head and screaming, similar to the Great Jaggi. The Uroktors it summons are twice as large as usual and can shoot small lava beams instead of fireballs. Lava Geyser: When it pecks at the ground, or burrows into it, a geyser of lava will appear in the vicinity. Super Lava Beam: Twice as wide as a normal Agnaktor's Lava Beam. Rock Slide: It will aim its head upward and shoot a sweeping beam at the ceiling. As the beam travels along the ceiling, rocks will fall wherever it goes, tumbling down on the hunter. Backup Call: Instead of doing a 180 beam right after emerging from underground, it will first call on three Uroktors that will shoot sweeping beams of their own while it does the usual one. Pinning Ambush: It will jump completely out of the lava and slide straight at the hunter, coiling around the hunter like a snake if it connects and doing continuous damage. U-Turn Slither: When it slides, it sometimes will stop almost instantly, turn back around, and slide again. Slide-Beam Combo: Slides forward towards the hunter, before quickly turning around and shooting a sweeping beam. Erupting Roar: Its roar causes rocks to fall around it. Elemental Bites: Its bites lowers ones fire elemental defense now. Pushed Backwards: Now when it does certain beams, it will push itself back like the HC Gravios. Quicker Burrowing: Burrows in the ground twice as fast as before. Raging Lava Ball: Now when its pecks or burrows in the ground, one lava rock will come out from the ground, in front of it, alongside the geyser of lava. Turning Bite: A side bite, much like the Ivory Lagaicrus. Explosive Fire Spit: It rears its head back and spits out three balls of spit similar to the Uroktor's. This is much larger and deadlier than those of the Uroktor, yet with a fairly large explosive radius, before it bites forward two times. Quadruple Sweeping Beam: It will clap its beak together twice before breathing a beam straight forward in front of it. It will than turn its neck left while clapping its beak before breathing a beam to its left side of its body to catch hunters attacking its side and repeating this to its right side. To finish of the strikes, Agnaktor will perform the 180 Degree Bite-Tail Swing before quickly spinning around and breathing a sweeping beam forward. After doing, this Agnaktor will taunt for a few seconds. Uroktor Dolphion Dives: Before burrowing into the lava, the Agnaktor will raise its head and roar for three Uroktor and dive into the ground. Once in the ground, it will dive out of the ground and attack one hunter while the Uroktor dive into the ground and attack the other hunters who aren't being attack by the Agnaktor. Once the Agnaktor is done attacking the hunter, the Uroktor will burrow into the ground and appear next to the Agnaktor. Advancing Sliding Hipcheck: The Supremacy Agnaktor coils its body up and hipchecks forward four times towards a hunter before sliding forward towards the hunter. After sliding forward, the Glacial Agnaktor will raise its head and roar. Spinning Peck: The Agnaktor raises its head and foot before it pecks into the ground. It will than slide in a complete circle, hitting hunters with its tail and the rest of its body in similar style to Kuarusepusu. Underground Heatbeam: It will burrow underground, causing the ground shake. After the ground shakes, some of the earth will begin to glow orange and it begins to travel towards one of the hunters. This glowing part will burst through the ground as a beam breaks through the earth and hits the hunter. Where ever it was glowing at lava geysers will appear during the beam. Triple Sweeping Heatbeam(Ceiling): The Agnaktor digs into the ceiling and rocks begin to fall upon the hunters. After the rocks, stop falling it will shoot down three huge heat beams in a Amatsumagatsuchi style and each one has a shockwave of lava after the beam strikes the ground. After doing that attack, it will land to the ground and taunt for a few seconds. Volcanic Trap: Agnaktor shoots off 3 lava balls that create pitfalls that will cause low fire damage. If a hunter gets caught in a pit, the Agnaktor quickly burrows into the ground. After a few seconds, the hunter is suddenly pulled underground, then is stuck in the Agnaktor's mouth as it dolphin dives for the duration of the pin, as the hunter is covered in a slimy substance. Once over, the creature leaps out of the ground, shakes the hunter around a few times, then throws them away towards the lava for an instant kill. Circling Volcanic Dive: While underground, the Agnaktor's fin will come through the ground and circle one of the hunters in a shark-like style. It will try to trap them on a small land of rock before diving forward and trying to Constrict the hunters if hits them. Uroktor Trap: It does a different roar and summons Uroktor, just three of them. These Uroktor slither towards the hunter and try to trap the hunter, so the Agnaktor can hit them with a heat beam. The only way to get out of the trap is by attacking and killing one of the Uroktor before the Agnaktor can try to pull of the heat beam, which takes a longer time to fire. Once one is dead, the other two will just goes back into the lava and disappear from the battle. If hunters take to long to kill one Uroktor, than this beam could possibly instant kill a hunter. Ultra Heatbeam: When the Agnaktor is at 40% health, it will start to do this attack. The Agnaktor will firstly roar at the hunter before it claps its beak together and swings its head from to the left and right while clapping before firing the beam. This beam is about the size of Akantor's Wind Tunnel and it will swipe it to the left or right if a hunter is moving away from it. After doing the beam, it will fall to its side. BGM/Theme Notes *This Agnaktor is a subspecies of the Agnaktor that most hunters hunt. *It is considered to be an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. *It has been shown that this Agnaktor actually uses its burrowing for more than just swimming in lava. Reports say it has also been seen using it to burrow through the armor plating of Gravios and Uragaan like butter. *Its weapons have some of the highest Fire Element in the game. **These weapons can even be used for all of G-Rank. Credits Joe333red: Thank you for making a render for Supremacy Agnaktor. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Supremacy Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Res Down Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus